


A Slight Risk

by Combatboots



Series: Heda's Ass (The Clexa Anal Collection) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Rimming, Scratching, Semi Public Sex, butt tonguing, clarke a booty eating pro, covert booty eating, lexa hates meetings honestly, lexa's lacy knickers, pussy fingering, that escalated quickly, the only time either of them have been in the closet tbh, they would pick the busiest corridor, where are the titties?, why is it full of boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: Lexa is annoyed that there's a meeting on a nice day. But Clarke has a plan to cheer her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By Combat and Boots

Never agree to teach a lesson at dawn on the same day as the weekly meeting. Clarke intends to take that particular piece of wisdom away from today and remember it for the rest of her political career. She stifles a deep yawn as she rounds the corridor to the entrance of the throne room, not wanting the guards at the door to think that the Skaikru Ambassador is anything less than thrilled to be here, attending to her duties. Before Clarke nods for the guards to open the doors for her, brisk movement heading towards the doors from the opposite end of the corridor catches her eyes. Clarke glances towards the blur and is met by the sight of Lexa, stony faced and all but stomping her way to the meeting. If the Commander is so unconcerned about appearing happy to be here, then maybe there had been no need for Clarke to try to save face.

Still, Lexa’s uncharacteristic behaviour is a troubling sight and Clarke waves the guards off, electing instead to continue down the corridor at a jog until she is at Lexa’s side. Lexa gives little more than a nod when she notices Clarke’s presence, and so Clarke spins around gracefully and falls into step beside the Commander, setting her own face into an exaggerated mirror of Lexa’s frown and letting her boots echo off the stone in a wildly overdone impression of Lexa’s gait. She pays no heed to being well in the sight of the throne room guards and continues her impression until she hears Lexa tut.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke,” Lexa repeats one of her favorite sayings, though she cannot help the slight upward tug of her lips at the sight of Clarke’s ridiculous pout.

“Perhaps not,” Clarke responds. “It made you smile though,” she adds in triumph, before falling serious, “What’s with the stomping, babe?”

Hearing Clarke’s remark makes Lexa feel quite foolish and she comes to a stop in the corridor. She glances down at the ground, might have kicked a stone had there been one to kick, before looking up to meet Clarke’s expectant gaze. “Morning meeting. Scheduled, of course, on the first dry day in almost two weeks,” Lexa mutters, “I wanted us to go to the market, the baker’s stall will be set up.”

Clarke has to smile at the explanation for Lexa’s foul mood, both because it isn’t as serious as she’d imagined, and because it’s really quite adorable. “We still can,” Clarke answers immediately, hoping that hearing that will cheer Lexa up. The Commander still looks troubled and so Clarke furrows her brow and glances around the corridor, as if she might find inspiration from the rather sparse surrounding. Strangely enough she does.

“Besides, we don’t have to go to the meeting right away,” Clarke says matter-of-factly, “We’re the first here, I think, and there’s actually something I have to show you. Right now. In that storeroom,” Clarke explains, pointing behind Lexa to a small, unassuming door a little ways back down the corridor. 

Lexa looks behind her shoulder before turning back to Clarke, confusion on her face, “In there? Clarke, it’s just a store room, what could you possibly want to show--”

Clarke halts Lexa’s protests by placing a palm flat against Lexa’s chest, pushing the Commander just slightly, “I will show you when we get there,” Clarke spells the words out, raising her eyebrows and hoping that Lexa will get the message.

Lexa opens her mouth to ask again, when comprehension dawns and her jaw goes slack a moment. “Clarke, this is a ridiculous idea.”

“Does that mean you love it?” Clarke asks, pushing against Lexa more forcefully. Lexa’s response is to immediately start walking backwards, allowing Clarke to guide her to the small wooden door. Before Lexa’s back hits the surface, Clarke reaches out behind the Commander and opens the door, shoving Lexa inside. 

Lexa snorts in amusement as her back soon finds the wall in the incredibly tight space, made even smaller by the wooden crates stacked on both sides of the storeroom. A single brazier above Lexa’s head is the only light, and as Clarke follows Lexa inside and shuts the door behind her, the room falls into almost total darkness. Clarke’s face appears out of the gloom as she moves towards Lexa, the lone candle casting her beautiful features in a dim orange glow.

“It’s going to be difficult for you to show me anything in here, Clarke. I can hardly see,” Lexa states.

Clarke laughs darkly, “It isn’t something you need to see, babe,” she says, drawing close enough for her nose to bump against Lexa’s. Clarke shivers as she catches the lovely scent of Lexa's skin, her minty soap from her morning wash tickling Clarke's nose. “It’s something you need to feel.”

Before Lexa can get a response out, Clarke’s lips are on hers, her tongue pushing against Lexa’s plump lips. The wet muscle is replaced by sharp teeth as Clarke bites down on Lexa’s bottom lip when she’s not given access right away. Lexa clearly gets the message and parts her lips, sucking Clarke’s tongue into her mouth. This earns Lexa a dirty moan from Clarke, and Lexa can’t help but hum into the kiss, relishing the feeling of Clarke’s tongue against her own. She growls when she feels Clarke pulling back, Lexa nowhere near finished, her head moving off the wall as her mouth chases Clarke’s. Lexa manages to capture Clarke’s top lip in the pursuit, feels Clarke shudder as she traces it’s wonderfully kissable shape with the tip of her tongue. Then, Clarke is pushing back again, her hands cupping Lexa’s cheeks, lips meeting properly again in a kiss even deeper than the first, all desperation and tongue and saliva.

As Lexa’s tongue finds its way into Clarke’s mouth, Clarke’s hands trail from Lexa’s cheeks, down her elegant neck, to squeeze at Lexa’s gorgeous shoulder muscles. The action causes Lexa to sigh contentedly and Clarke feels Lexa smiling against her lips. Clarke rewards herself for successfully raising Lexa’s spirits by letting her hands wander farther down still, both index fingers finding and tracing over the slither of warm, bare skin left visible by Lexa’s formal coat, from the hollow of Lexa’s throat to the space between her collarbones. Though her brain is cloudy from the intensity of Lexa’s kisses, and the taste of Lexa’s tongue, Clarke understands enough that were she to unfasten Lexa’s coat, just for a while, then those lovely collarbones would be hers to trace over too.

Her hands feel and find the clasp at the top of Lexa's coat, squeezing and snapping it open. Lexa responds by breaking the kiss at last, though she does nothing to suggest that she doesn't like how far things are starting to go. Feeling emboldened, Clarke finds the belt of Lexa's coat next and, after helping Lexa to dress and undress so many times before, Clarke has little trouble unfastening all three parts to the belt even in the darkness. With the coat totally undone, Clarke pushes the garment open, not caring that doing so will disturb the position of Lexa's perfectly neat spaulder and sash. They can tidy the Commander's appearance back up when Clarke has had her fill of touching Lexa's skin.

Lexa pants, still out of breath from the kissing, forehead pressed against Clarke’s, as Clarke's cool fingers graze over the definition of Lexa's collarbones. The touch, so loving and gentle, makes Lexa gulp. In the darkness she can just make out the fire of arousal in Clarke's eyes as Clarke's attention drops from Lexa's face to watch the actions of her fingers. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispers her niron’s name reverently, waits until Clarke's eyes are staring into hers again. “Ai hod yu in,” Lexa finishes, the devotion in those simple words hanging in the little space between their faces.

Clarke smiles brightly. “I love you too, Lexa,” she replies with equal romantic fervor.  
With that, Clarke kisses Lexa again, landing a wet one against her lips, before moving down to pepper soft pecks along the sharp line of Lexa's jaw. 

Lexa gulps again, even harder, and her right hand rises to grab a fistful of blonde hair, urging Clarke down further. Clarke is quick to respond and Lexa whines when she feels Clarke's tongue and lips assaulting her neck.

“Sha, Clarke,” Lexa whispers into the darkness, all of her troubles totally forgotten. With her free hand she reaches out to find one of Clarke's, and the moment she locates one, Clarke holds tight and laces their fingers together. 

“Lexa,” Clarke husks, tearing her mouth away from the base of Lexa's neck, “I want to mark you.”

“Sha Clarke, just be careful,” Lexa nearly whines, wanting the same thing, but not in a place that is conspicuous.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let the rest of the Ambassadors know how much you like being bitten, babe,” Clarke murmurs back, tugging Lexa's shirt down off her shoulder to get at the hidden skin there. Clarke plants a chaste kiss on Lexa’s right shoulder before biting down hard, sucking and nipping at Lexa’s skin.

“Jok,” Lexa grunts out as Clarke's teeth sink into her shoulder muscles, exactly where the flesh is most sensitive. Her hand grips Clarke's tighter as she feels her knees go weak. “Nodotaim, Clarke. Beja.”

Clarke smirks against Lexa’s shoulder, more than happy to bite her again. The second bite is harder, crushing, and leaves a perfect imprint of Clarke’s teeth on Lexa’s skin. Clarke runs her tongue along the teeth marks, soothing the sting but happy to note the bruise already visible in the flickering light of the lone brazier.

Clarke ducks her head lower, to Lexa’s collarbone, and places a series of close mouthed pecks along it. Clarke picks her head up just enough to whisper, “What about here? Should I mark you here?”

A strangled “Sha, Clarke,” is Lexa’s response and she pushes Clarke back towards her chest.

Clarke sinks her teeth into the skin covering Lexa’s collarbone, careful to choose a target that will be well hidden once Lexa is properly dressed again, and is rewarded by a hiss from the Commander. Clarke doesn't stop sucking against Lexa's skin until she is certain she will be leaving an angry mark behind her. 

Lexa's chest heaves against Clarke's mouth as her breathing quickens, her heart beating erratically and making her pulse throb in Lexa's ears. “Clarke. Here,” Lexa whimpers, her hand leaving Clarke's hair to find the fabric of her shirt. Lexa yanks the fabric down as far as it will give, revealing the soft flesh of the top of her breasts, above the cups of her bra, to Clarke's waiting mouth. “Bite me here. Hard.”

Clarke cannot deny such a request, even if Lexa forgot to say please, and lowers her mouth over the top of Lexa’s left breast, biting softly at first, but harder as she gets more of the round flesh into her mouth. Clarke nips and sucks at the soft skin there, intent on leaving a love bite that screams Lexa is hers and hers alone. 

Clarke redoubles her efforts and sucks as much of that gloriously soft flesh into her mouth as she can, biting sharply, drawing a moan from Lexa that dies almost as soon as it begins at the passing of footsteps right outside the door. 

Lexa gulps for air as awareness of her current whereabouts at last catches back up to her. Reality sets in at the sound of someone passing far too close to the place where she and Clarke are ensconced, her regalia in a most disheveled state and, more to the point, Clarke’s lips quite firmly attached to her nearly exposed breast. 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes out, “the meeting, the other Ambassadors--”

“Hush, babe,” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s pounding chest as she finishes leaving another mark right where Lexa begged for it. “That was only one of them, we have time,” Clarke continues to assure, and she rights herself and captures Lexa’s lips in a soft kiss for added measure. Lexa melts into Clarke again almost immediately, body coming off the wall to press close against Clarke’s form, until Clarke bucks her hips forward and pushes Lexa back against the rough surface again. Clarke definitely did not intend for things to go this far, let alone as far as she is now thinking of going. But Lexa doesn’t need to know that. Clarke’s lips part from Lexa’s with a pop and Clarke peers through her eyelashes at Lexa’s face, all elegant angles and swollen, glistening lips in the near darkness. 

“We are going to be late, Clarke,” Lexa mutters, the croak in her voice and the sound of her panting make it less than convincing as an argument.

“Lexa,” Clarke says her lover’s name evenly, keeping her voice low now that she knows the corridor may be populated, “aren’t you always telling me that the Commander is never late?”

Lexa flexes her jaw and pouts at Clarke’s quickness, having been caught up in one of her own pieces of wisdom and rendered unable to answer back sufficiently. Her silence earns a devilishly victorious look from Clarke that would be infuriating were it not for Clarke wearing it so damn beautifully.

“Besides,” Clarke says now, voice dropping nearly an octave and eyes batting coyly, the display all to distract Lexa from the hand snaking down over her ribs, and her stomach to arrive at the fastening of Lexa’s pants. “Don’t you want this?” Clarke asks as her fingers make short work of the button. She pauses when she finds the tab of Lexa’s zip, “Don’t you want me?”

Lexa feels her bottom lip tremble in time with her legs, and is glad to have Clarke’s weight pushing her upright against the wall. She opens her mouth to reply, but no sound other than a low growl is forthcoming. Lexa merely nods her head in answer, figuring that perhaps being rendered speechless is a good thing given the need to stay as quiet as possible. Another set of footsteps, belonging unmistakably to the elderly Podakru Ambassador, passes by the storeroom as if serving as further reminder of the need for quiet.

Clarke grins widely at Lexa’s nod and the sound of Lexa’s zipper being yanked down seems excruciatingly loud in the silence. 

“You do want me?” Clarke coos, left hand poising itself at the waistband of Lexa’s pants, starting to slither down, past both pants and underwear ever so slowly, ever so teasingly. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Lexa stifles a guttural moan as Clarke’s cool palm slides between Lexa’s ruined underwear and her drenched center. Lexa doesn’t think she was previously aware of just how wet she is, until this moment, as Clarke’s fingers start to glide over soft, slippery outer lips, before digging in to graze over even wetter, delicate inner ones. If Clarke is looking for proof of Lexa’s arousal, of how much Lexa does want Clarke to take her right here and now, despite the precariousness of their chosen location for a tryst, then she finds all the evidence she needs between Lexa’s thighs.

“Fuck, babe,” Clarke chokes out, marvelling in the slip of her fingers against Lexa’s soaked pussy, revelling in the heat and in the feeling of Lexa thrumming and twitching against her palm as she cups Lexa fully. “So wet for me, Lex, and so hot. You feel amazing,” Clarke draws her face close to Lexa’s as she speaks, letting her words tickle against Lexa’s right ear. 

Lexa whines as Clarke’s fingertips seek out her clit, already painfully swollen between her drenched lips. She bucks her hips forward without thought, desperately trying to coax Clarke into touching her properly, rather than these torturous, glancing touches she is currently subjecting Lexa to. Clarke pays no mind to Lexa’s silent form of begging, instead Lexa feels herself go light headed as Clarke’s fingers slide lower, to tease at Lexa’s opening, beckoning fresh release from Lexa’s slit.

Fingers completely covered in Lexa’s desire for her, Clarke retracts her hand from Lexa’s pants and poises her index and middle finger up between their chins, where they can both see the way her fingers glisten in the warm candlelight. Clarke feels her mouth fill with saliva at the sight, her lips parting slightly in anticipation. Clarke glances up to Lexa’s eyes, to make absolutely sure that Lexa is watching her, and then Clarke fights against the urge to lick herself clean, and presses her soaked fingers to Lexa’s lips instead. “See,” Clarke whispers as Lexa’s mouth willingly draws her fingers into warmth and wetness, “can you taste how much you want me, my love?”

Lexa nods, lapping her own taste from Clarke’s fingers eagerly with the flat of her tongue as Clarke slides the digits past Lexa’s lips to the knuckles.

“Do you like the way you taste on my skin, Lexa?”

Another nod is her response, and satisfied by this, Clarke draws her fingers back slowly, giving Lexa time to lick every last drop of her own pussy from them, loving the way Lexa’s lips suck eagerly, resisting letting her prize go so easily. Clarke shivers as Lexa’s tongue tickles against her fingertips right before Clarke pulls them completely from Lexa’s mouth. 

Barely a second passes before Lexa seems to guess Clarke’s next move, and her free hand grabs at Clarke’s neck and pulls Clarke in for a hot, open mouthed kiss, Lexa immediately offering her tongue so that Clarke may enjoy Lexa’s taste from it. The hands they still have entwined squeeze one another harder still, turning knuckles white, as the kiss turns just a little dirty, tongues darting past lips, seeking the other’s taste in the space between Lexa and Clarke’s faces, teasing licks alternating with greedy sucks. 

Using Lexa’s semi distracted state to her advantage, Clarke wiggles her her hand free from Lexa’s grip and uses both hands to crook her fingers in Lexa’s belt loops, tugging on them hard enough to get Lexa’s attention. Clarke breaks the kiss and pulls away just far enough to say, “These have to go, darling,” before dropping to her knees and pulling Lexa’s pants down around Lexa’s boots in one smooth motion.

Clarke cannot contain her throaty murmur of delight as she notices the state of Lexa’s knickers, the lacy fabric of them turned a shade darker from being soaked through by Lexa’s arousal.

Clarke brings her nose level with Lexa’s pussy and inhales sharply, taking in Lexa’s scent. “Fuck, Lex, you smell so good,” Clarke whispers, before leaning in and biting down on the apex of Lexa’s left thigh. 

Lexa draws her lips into her mouth at the feeling of Clarke’s teeth sinking into the highly sensitive flesh, exhaling deeply through her nose to push the cry forming in her throat back down before it can escape. A low moan comes unchecked however as Clarke pulls back, only to switch immediately to Lexa’s other thigh, biting and sucking, marking it with even greater ferocity than she had the other.

“Jok, Clarke,” Lexa whispers, as Clarke retracts her teeth and soothes the mark with laps of her tongue. Lexa smiles when Clarke’s eyes seek hers out. Such a wonderful sight, Clarke on her knees before Lexa, looking up at her with such devotion and obvious want.

“You look beautiful from down here, you know,” Clarke lets out quietly.

Lexa’s smile widens to a grin, showing her teeth, “You look good down on your knees, Clarke,” she replies slyly.

Clarke narrows her eyes at Lexa’s cheek. “Is this where you want me Lexa? On my knees before you?” she teases, and she glances over her shoulder at the sound of yet another set of footsteps, the close proximity of the noise and the slight risk of being found out sending Clarke’s tummy into thrilled somersaults. “And what should I do, down here I wonder?” Clarke ponders, turning her attention back to Lexa. Clarke inhales deeply again, leaning forward and nuzzling her nose against the wet fabric of Lexa’s underwear, filling her nose with the heavy scent of Lexa’s arousal. The desire to taste is almost too much, is too much, and Clarke tilts her chin up, opening her mouth and putting her lips against the lace, humming in satisfaction as she gets her first, heady taste of her lover.

Lexa’s vision blurs as Clarke’s hot breath tickles her center through the fabric of her underwear, the scratch of the lace against her lips as Clarke moves her tongue sending Lexa wild. Clarke’s hands snake around a thigh each, fingernails digging into the muscles underneath the back of Lexa’s coat, as if she intends to be there a while. Lexa lets out a close-mouthed groan of pleasure, her hands reaching down to tangle in Clarke’s hair, willing Clarke to continue. Instead, in typical Clarke fashion, the moment Lexa shows clear indication of enjoying the direction Clarke is taking, Clarke resists and Lexa holds back a curse as Clarke pushes back against Lexa’s hands and removes her mouth from Lexa’s covered pussy.

Remembering that she had lured Lexa in here under the pretense of cheering Lexa up, Clarke decides that there's one thing that she'll know will guarantee her mission to be a wild success. “I want your ass, Lexa,” Clarke states with conviction, opening her eyes to glance up at Lexa again, just to see Lexa’s reaction to her words.

Lexa’s mouth falls agape and she stares down at Clarke, not entirely sure she has heard right. “Clarke?” she croaks,

“Your ass, Lexa,” Clarke repeats in a dark whisper, “I want it. I want to see it. I want to mark those cheeks,” Clarke pauses then just to bite her bottom lip into her mouth, leaving it glistening wet when she lets it go, “and then I want to spread you open and eat your perfect little asshole out.”

Lexa's mouth falls open and she stares down with wide eyes at Clarke, totally robbed of any words at Clarke's unexpected request. Lexa is stunned, but certainly not adverse to the idea, brain too addled by lust to really consider how allowing Clarke to eat her ass in a store cupboard barely twenty paces away from the throne room might be a slight error of judgement. With her mouth still failing to form a verbal response and her whole lower body aching with arousal, Lexa suddenly spurs herself into movement, dodging past Clarke's knelt down form to maul one of the large wooden crates away from the wall. 

Clarke watches with amusement as Lexa jolts into action, Clarke enjoying the display of Lexa's brute strength as she handles a heavy crate into position, no doubt Lexa intends to bend herself over it and Clarke can't wait to see that. Lexa's efforts send a huge groan echoing in the small room as the crate scrapes over the floor and Clarke feels the butterflies in her tummy all but freeze as the noise is immediately followed by the sound of footsteps coming to a halt right outside the door. Lexa turns from her handiwork, staring at Clarke in wide eyed concern for what feels like an agonizing amount of time, both of them expecting the storeroom door to be thrown open at any moment. Clarke takes to biting her lip in nervousness, head craned as she watches the door closely, and then the footsteps pick up again and grow distant, as whoever it was decides the noise wasn't worth investigating after all. Clarke sighs and turns her head back, seeking out Lexa's eyes. The wide eyed concern in them almost makes Clarke descend into giggles, but she catches herself and settles for a snort. 

“Having second thoughts?” Clarke whispers up at Lexa, by way of checking that the close call hasn't changed Lexa's mind.

Lexa blinks as she processes Clarke's question. As the words sink in, Lexa grins down at her niron and shakes her head. If anything, the very real threat of nearly being caught out has only made Lexa more excited for what is to come. She eagerly and skillfully starts to gather up the fabric of her coat, lifting and bunching it above her waist and exposing her ass and the backs of her thighs to the room. With nothing more than a sly smirk, Lexa turns her back to Clarke and drops to her knees, before bending herself over the crate she had moved ready. Lexa makes sure to trap the bundled fabric of her coat between the crate and her tummy, leaving both of her hands free. Her fingers instinctively grip the edge of the crate in anticipation and Lexa feels her heart beating even faster than it already was as she waits for Clarke to have her way with her.

Clarke observes closely as Lexa kneels before her and bends pliantly over the crate, presenting herself to Clarke in the most wonderful display of utter submission. Clarke rakes her eyes over the stunning view, taking in Lexa's gorgeously round ass cheeks, thrust towards her in readiness, the glow of candlelight dancing over soft skin and firm muscle.

“Fuck, Lexa, you look so beautiful like this. Such a good girl, getting yourself ready for me. So eager,” Clarke drawls out. Unable to hold back any longer, Clarke reaches out a hand and takes a firm grip of the fabric of Lexa's underwear, fingertips toying with the rough lace before Clarke tugs the material up, until the lace slips between Lexa's cheeks and digs into Lexa's crease. Doing so reveals even more delectable flesh to Clarke and so Clarke leans her head forward and lets her hot breath tickle over Lexa's flesh. “I'm going to mark this ass. It belongs to me,” Clarke says.

Lexa gulps in anticipation, finds herself biting against her own cheek just in time as Clarke's teeth sink firmly into the flesh of her left ass cheek. Lexa grunts at the divine mix of pain and pleasure as Clarke scrapes over the flesh before choosing a spot, sucking Lexa's skin onto a wet tongue, not letting up until Lexa is sure her skin will be clearly marked.

“Clarke,” Lexa croaks out, “beja,” she says, not even sure exactly what she is begging for. 

“I love hearing you beg,” Clarke hisses, before soothing the healthy mark left on Lexa's ass with a wet kiss. She lets her hands scratch over the generous swells of Lexa's ass cheeks, fingers digging into the muscle, palms begging to smack them. Clarke resists the urge, knowing that it would be too loud, would attract unwanted attention to their little hideaway. Instead, Clarke settles for handling the flesh firmly, pushing Lexa's cheeks together, lifting the muscles and then letting go just to watch those gorgeous cheeks wobble. “You're so fucking sexy, babe. This ass is to die for. I love that you let me play with it like this.”

Lexa feels herself flushing at Clarke's mouth, loving the amount of arousal she can hear in Clarke's husky voice. Lexa whimpers as Clarke pinches her cheek hard, the sting seeming to travel directly to Lexa's throbbing clit, Lexa's swollen pussy aching for touches that Lexa knows she will be waiting some time for.

Clarke takes a moment to admire her handiwork on Lexa’s left cheek in the low light. “You look so good with your ass marked up babe, the other cheek needs to match though, don't you think?” Clarke hisses before sinking her teeth into the firm flesh of Lexa’s right ass cheek hard enough to leave behind a perfect imprint of Clarke's teeth on Lexa's skin. 

Lexa bites down on her own hand to muffle the dirty groan that escapes her lips, lest the sound of satisfaction attract unwanted attention. 

Clarke laughs, low and devious, as she releases Lexa’s ass cheek. “You love this don't you? The thrill of getting fucked where people might hear you, the possibility that you might be caught. Who knew that Heda could be so naughty?”

Lexa swallows hard and her voice is breathy when she replies, “Clarke, beja, I need you.”

Clarke doesn't respond with words, but with action. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of Lexa’s knickers and pulls them down ever so slowly, her nails leaving scratch marks on Lexa’s gorgeous skin as she goes. 

Once Lexa's knickers join her pants down around her boots Clarke grins a wicked grin. She grabs a handful of each cheek and spreads them, just enough to see Lexa’s pretty little asshole. “Fuck, Lex. You look so good, spread open for me, just waiting to be eaten. Lucky for you babe I haven't had breakfast and I'm starving. I'm--” the rest of Clarke's words are lost as footsteps stop outside the door and two voices begin to carry on a conversation in the hallway. The words may be muffled, but Clarke knows that if she can hear them, then they would certainly be able to hear herself and Lexa.

Clarke lowers her voice to less than a whisper to say, “Lexa, do you want to stop?” 

Lexa peers over her shoulder to look at Clarke, her niron still poised ready on her knees and looking divine. Lexa's response to Clarke is to grab at Clarke's hair and push her towards her asshole, clearly quite keen for Clarke to continue despite the very real possibility they may be caught. 

Clarke curses in her mind as Lexa guides her head, until her face is buried between the globes of Lexa's ass cheeks. Once Lexa is certain that Clarke has got the message, her hand leaves Clarke's hair to grab firmly at her own flesh, helping to keep herself spread for Clarke. Clarke has to giggle against the sensitive skin of Lexa's crease at the gesture, and her hand moves to cover Lexa's own, making the whole thing feel as wonderfully intimate as it could possibly be.

With the noise of the conversation carrying on right outside the door, Clarke sets to work, bringing her mouth to Lexa's skin and peppering the seam of Lexa's ass with hot kisses, working all the way to the top where Clarke scrapes her teeth at the spot where ass meets back. She hears another muffled grunt in response and knows that Lexa must be biting her own hand again.

Without Lexa's words to guide her, Clarke relies on instinct, on reading the response of her lover under her mouth. She feels Lexa's hips push back and knows that Lexa is getting desperate. Clarke delays just a while longer, moving her head down just to lap along Lexa's ass with the flat of her tongue, humming in satisfaction at the taste and feel. She leaves the flesh glistening wet with saliva as she goes, and teasingly skirting around Lexa's asshole to lick to the top. Clarke waits, counting the seconds in her head.

Lexa knows that Clarke is teasing and as Clarke hovers at the top of her crease, tongue stationary against the sensitive spot, Lexa lets out an impatient sigh around her hand. The conversation outside sounds like it's growing more animated and so Lexa dares to take her hand from her mouth, intending to ask Clarke to hurry. Though Clarke can not have known that Lexa has just freed up her mouth, it is then that she decides to launch the proper assault and Lexa quickly scrambles to get her own flesh back into her mouth as a moan erupts from within at the first feeling of Clarke's mouth, hot and wet and insistent, sucking right against her asshole.

Lexa sinks her teeth hard into her palm, swallowing down a stream of curses as Clarke's lips give way to a wonderful, probing tongue. The muscle alternates broad, wet licks, with teasing presses of its tip against Lexa's sensitive, puckered muscles. Lexa feels herself twitch and shudder with every warm stroke and the hand she has on her own ass cheek digs in harder, spreading herself as wide as she can for her niron.

Clarke hums and sighs in delight as her head bobs between Lexa's ass cheeks, her tongue finding its rhythm and working ever tighter circles against the gorgeous little hole in the very center of Lexa's ass. Clarke makes sure to keep her tongue well lubricated with saliva, leaving Lexa's skin soaked with it. Clarke's skill is rewarded as she feels the first slip of her tongue, it's tip sliding between the clenching muscles ever so slightly. Clarke finds herself gulping in response, her thighs drawing close together, instinctively trying to find friction to ease the rapidly building, aching arousal between Clarke's own legs.

Clarke pushes her own needs aside and refocuses her efforts, the hand she has over Lexa's holding tighter as Clarke flutters her tongue more rapidly over Lexa's asshole. She feels Lexa shudder under her mouth, her lover’s body shivering with desire. 

Lexa gives silent thanks to fate as the conversation outside finally stops and the two culprits move off at last. Not knowing how long they'll have until the next close call will arise, Lexa quickly spits her hand from her mouth, her lips sore and glistening and she glances over her shoulder. All she can see of Clarke is a furiously bobbing head of blonde hair. It's a beautiful sight.

“Clarke,” Lexa grunts her niron’s name out and being able to do so feels like a release in itself, “More, Clarke,” she urges and then, pushing her luck, “put your tongue inside my ass, beja. Fuck me.”

Clarke hums at Lexa’s eagerness to be properly tongue fucked. Determined to fulfill her lover's wish, Clarke points her tongue and swirls the tip against Lexa’s tight hole. Clarke works in firm circles, applying gentle but constant pressure, slowly working Lexa open. She hears Lexa let out a quiet stream of trigedasleng curses and smiles into her work, knowing just how much Lexa loves having her asshole stretched open, the sensitive muscles growing pliant, relaxing ready to be fucked.

Clarke is delighted when the tip of her tongue slides inside Lexa’s tight hole, and she continues to work and stretch the pliant ring of muscle open from the inside. It is not long before Lexa is gaping and ready, and Clarke is able to slip her tongue inside fully, as far as she can reach. 

The pair of them let out low moans as Clarke fills and stretches Lexa, and Lexa lets out a hissed “Jok Clarke, yes,” as Clarke's head bobs in an eager rhythm, properly fucking Lexa now. 

Lexa's hips buck and she pushes back against Clarke, squeezing herself against Clarke's tongue to make the pleasure of being filled more intense. It feels fantastic, and Lexa knows she could let Clarke spend ages with her head between Lexa's ass cheeks, but it is not enough to make this little bit of naughtiness go as quickly as it needs to. Far too many sets of footsteps have already passed by outside.

“Clarke,” Lexa mumbles, “beja, use your fingers. Fill me up, fuck my pussy.”

Clarke pulls away from Lexa’s ass to speak, enjoying the reluctance of Lexa's tight ring to let her tongue slip all the way out and immediately missing the feeling of having her lover wrapped around her. “So greedy babe, so eager for me to fuck you in both holes. You belong to me don't you? You're all mine, you naughty thing. Just think what your other Ambassadors would say if they caught us. If they knew how much you like to be filled in both holes,” Clarke hisses, bringing the hand that was over Lexa's down to cup Lexa’s pussy, groaning when her palm is immediately drenched with Lexa’s desire.

“Fuck babe, what would they say if they knew how wet you get from having my tongue buried in your ass?” Clarke growls, as she begins to toy with Lexa a little, pressing her index and middle fingers against Lexa more firmly, letting her fingertips glide over soaked, pink lips. Clarke watches her fingers carefully, before shifting her attention up to Lexa’s ass. The sight that greets her makes her tremble. “Or how good you look with your ass spread for me, that perfect hole stretched open, eager to be filled again, just waiting to be fucked. That's what you want isn't it, Heda Lexa? My tongue in your ass and my fingers in your pussy?” Clarke makes sure to stress the syllables of Lexa’s title, making certain that Lexa will hear the irony. She looks anything but commanding right now. And sounds even less so.

Lexa’s response comes out in a choked sob of trigedasleng, “Beja. Beja, Clarke, jok ai. Ai laik yun, niron, jok ai.”

Clarke grins at Lexa’s endless stream of begging, her lover apparently too far gone to speak gonasleng any longer. Blue eyes take one last lingering stare at Lexa all spread out, gaping asshole and dripping wet slit, before Clarke closes her eyes and moves her head forward once more. As her tongue seeks out the twitching muscles of Lexa’s asshole, her two fingers find the entrance to Lexa’s hot pussy, the digits teasing, waiting, before sliding inside in perfect synchronisation with Clarke’s tongue as it buries itself back deep inside Lexa’s ass.

“Clarke!” Lexa moans out, the sound of her niron’s name filling the small space. A gentle tapof Clarke’s free hand against her cheek reminds Lexa to stay quiet, and not trusting herself to manage any other way, Lexa returns to gnawing on her own hand. Lexa grunts and whines around the flesh as Clarke finds a rhythm, fingers sliding out of Lexa’s pussy as her tongue glides into Lexa’s ass, working past the squeeze of Lexa’s ring. The alternating pattern feels amazing, but Lexa knows that Clarke is well aware it isn't what Lexa prefers. Teasing to the last.

Clarke groans against Lexa’s ass as she slips her tongue inside over and over, her hand moving against her chin as her fingers pump into Lexa’s pussy. She quickly builds up speed, addicted to the feeling of being totally surrounded by Lexa, loving the wet slap of Lexa’s pussy and the tight heat of Lexa’s ass equally as she thoroughly claims her lover. Clarke keeps up the two different rhythms a while, until Lexa’s muffled noises begin to plateau in their intensity and frequency. Only then, when Clarke knows she has Lexa at her full mercy, does she begin to work tongue and fingers together in true unison, each glide inside Lexa’s willing body timed perfectly together, each slide back out simultaneous.

Lexa's hips buck to match Clarke's rhythm, her orgasm so close. Lexa whimpers around her hand when Clarke stops her thrusting and presses against her g-spot, her fingertips fluttering and providing a constant pressure as Lexa continues to buck against them. Clarke's tongue quickly finds the same pattern as the fingers in Lexa's pussy and Lexa goes rigid, muscles taut as her her orgasm crashes over her, Lexa’s scream muffled by her hand, then swallowed completely at the sound of footsteps passing by the door. 

Clarke finds herself shivering at the timing of the new footsteps, the noise setting her nerves alight with the thrill of being so close to getting found out, right as the Commander comes totally undone under the ministrations of Clarke’s fingers and tongue. Clarke pushes through the nervous excitement to guide Lexa through her climax, making the shudders last as long as she can by moving her tongue inside Lexa’s ass right until the last minute, when Lexa’s body will be overcome with sensitivity. Her fingers Clarke keeps stationary, buried deep inside Lexa’s pussy, Lexa’s walls clamping tight around them, until at last, Lexa relaxes, totally spent. Clarke hums lovingly as she finally draws her tongue out of Lexa’s ass, opening her eyes to watch Lexa’s asshole pucker tight, though it still gapes just a little after being so well fucked. Then, Clarke slowly removes her fingers from inside Lexa, and Clarke is thrilled to find them soaked with Lexa’s juices, a thick coating of arousal on the digits. 

Lexa whines at the feeling of Clarke’s fingers pulling out of her, leaving her comppletely empty. She finally dares to remove her hand from her mouth and uses her arm to lift her drooping head up, craning it to look over her shoulder at Clarke. She finds her niron staring hungrily at her own drenched fingers and Lexa gulps at the visual of just how wet Clarke can get her. Fighting against the fatigue of the afterglow, Lexa pushes herself up off the wooden crate and shuffles herself around to face Clarke. 

Clarke’s eyes move from her fingers to Lexa as Lexa turns herself about on her kness. Lexa looks just as well fucked as she should, her pupils blown in the dim light, and her mouth parted as her breathing still settles. Clarke is about to ask Lexa if she's alright when Lexa practically throws herself at Clarke, hand catching hold of Clarke’s and bringing it to her mouth, lips immediately wrapping themselves tight around Clarke’s soaked fingers. Lexa sucks Clarke's fingers clean, making sure to get every drop of arousal from Clarke's skin. Satisfied that they are clean Lexa releases them with a soft pop. 

Clarke smirks at Lexa as she gets to her feet, offering a hand to Lexa to get her to stand too. Wordlessly Clarke dresses Lexa, knickers, then pants, zipping and buttoning them as though she didn't fuck Lexa just a minute ago. Clarke lovingly straightens Lexa’s shirt and fastens her jacket, finishing up by making sure that Lexa’s spaulder is sitting properly on the Commander’s shoulder and the red sash is draping just so, making Lexa presentable enough for their meeting. Clarke tucks and errant strand of brown hair behind Lexa’s ear, then pulls Lexa in for a kiss, lips and tongues colliding and tastes mixing, Clarke tasting Lexa’s pussy on Lexa’s tongue, Lexa tasting her own ass on Clarke’s. Both of them groan into the kiss. 

Clarke pulls away and catches Lexa’s eyes. “I love you, Lex. Thank you.”

Lexa nearly laughs and shakes her head, “No, thank you niron. Suddenly today is looking up.”

Clarke responds to that by giving Lexa one last, chaste peck on the lips, and then she spins on her heel and, after pausing to make sure she can hear nobody outside, Clarke opens the storeroom door and slips out into the corridor, eyes squinting against the sudden brightness. Clarke immediately shuts the door behind her before she can be spotted, and starts to walk as though she had been coming down along the corridor the whole time. She figures it will be better if she arrives before the Commander, like most of the Ambassadors already have and besides that, she figures Lexa will need a little time alone to get herself ready for a public appearance after their very nearly public, private performance. Clarke breezes past the guards into the throne room, paying no mind to the knowing smirks on both of their faces. 

Clarke moves over the red carpet with a slight strut in her step, feeling quite smug with herself at the idea of Lexa still in the storeroom, trying to steel herself after being so thoroughly claimed, until Clarke suddenly becomes aware of the slickness and ache of her own pussy between her legs. As she takes her seat she realizes that this meeting will be quite a long and uncomfortable one. She only wishes she could communicate the current state of her knickers to Lexa, but as Lexa glides into the throne room she knows she's missed her opportunity. The sight of Lexa sashaying up the stairs to the throne in her full regalia, owning the room and appearing as though nothing at all had happened only makes the ache worse for Clarke. 

Lexa scans the room as she takes the throne, surveying all the Ambassadors, serene mask perfectly in place. Her gaze lingers, however on one Skaikru Ambassador, and Lexa gives Clarke a subtle and wicked nod, communicating that Lexa knows what Clarke needs, and that she very much intends to give it to her when the meeting is done.

**Author's Note:**

> If wisdom is a pillar of the Commander why didn't Lexa move a crate in front of the door?
> 
> EDIT: Totally forgot to stipulate that Lextra is very freshly bathed. Very important. Minty butts.


End file.
